mako the assassin
by makorrafan132
Summary: Mako is a assassin who stalks the street of Republic city and helps the people then his life turn up side down he meets avatar Korra and instantly fall in love with her but war starts and he help Korra stops it but can they stop a war without losing one another.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:prolodge

There he was in the middle of the pro bender arena holding Tahno by the throat. "Please let me go, I'll pay you". Tahno says terrified. "You think I let you go by just paying me a couple hundreds yuans". Mako says with anger in his voice. Mako was wearing a black hood and two hidden blades in both his hands. His hood and mask protect his identiy and helping people for about 2 years. Mako had caught Tahno paying off a refencer for tomorrow match. He had got tired of Tahno cheating so he decided to deal with it. "So this is how it going to work, you will never cheat again and if you do, you better leave Republic city because if you don't I'll break your bones in ways that they will never heal"." Fine I'll never cheat again I promise." Tahno says terrified. Mako slams his head into Tahno knocking him out. Mako throws him on the ground. Mako leaves the Pro bender arena and climbs up the arena to his apartment he share with Bolin. He enters his apartment and go to his room, undress, hides his gear and fell on his bed after a long day of work and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Meeting the Avater

Mako was running on top of the building in the dragon district. He was taking a break to clear his head of all the stress. Mako was worried that he and his brother Bolin weren't going to get kick out of there Pro bender apartment for missing the rent payment for the tenths time. As he was sitting on one of the building he spot a polar bear dog and a women. The polar bear dog was wear the south water tribe saddle and was covered in white fur. Then there was the women. She had dark color skin she wearing long blue pants a blue shirt and pair of blue arm wrappers on her arms. She had her brown hair in a long ponytail and she wearing a wolf skin around her waist she also cleary comes from the water tribe. Mako jaw almost hit the roof of the building he was on. "She is gorgeous". Mako said out loud surprise of how much he liked her. He look down to see a man cleaning a red radio player. Mako then notice a red Satomobiles pull to the side of the road in front of the store and of the store owner. Three men step out of the satomobiles as it turn off. Mako see one man in grey boot, shirt, scarf and hat and on his right there a tall man dress in all green and on his left a shorter man stands in all black. "Mister Chang please tell me you have my money or I can't protected your fine establishment". The man says with a smirk on his mouth while the man in all black produce a small amount of flame in his hand." This has gone on far enough". Mako says with fury in his voice. Mako jump off the building and land on the two men behind the leader and stab them in the throat with his hidden blades. Mako quickly turn around and stab the other man in the stomach, Mako sets the man on the nearest wall and close his eyes." Rest in peace". He then turns around to see the girl in a fight stance." Please I mean you no harm". Mako says in a clam voice. He can see she has the deepest blue eyes ever. She lower her fighting stance but is cleary mad him." You just killed them I cold blood"! The girl yells at him. "First of all these criminals had been stealing money from this town for far to long". Mako says this while keeping calm." They still didn't deserve that." The girl says calming down." So I'm suppose too let them keep stealing from good people in this town." " No but they still didn't deserve that"." Maybe, maybe not but there not stealing anymore"." Fine". "So your new in town what you name"? "Korra your"? "Mako so what you doing-" "Hand up your under arrest!" A voice shout from the sky. Mako knew who was immediately ... the Republic city police." Run!" Mako yell at korra while running into the nearest alley and to the next street. Mako see a bus just down the street from him. Mako runs to it, walks inside and take a seat next to a window. "Hope korra ok" Mako said while worryed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Night

The night of the Fire Ferret vs Raborres. It was a crowed arena like every game night. Mako had just return from a unfortunate fight that result in a man death. Mako walks down the long hallway to the change rooming which is were Bolin should be. Mako walks in to see Bolin is there but with another fan-girl of his. "Hey Bolin." "Hey Mako I like you to meet korra." The first sound of her name the fire in his stomach start right back up again. "Mako! I heard you on the radio". Korra says with excitement and reach out her hand but Mako doesn't take it." Let go Bolin". Mako says putting on his helmet as he walks out to metal platform connecting them to the Pro-bender arena. After that painful match of beating the Raborres by himself he decided that to head to his apartment and heal his wounds and get some sleep." Nice you toke those guys down by your by self". Korra says while pointing both hand at him." Your still here." Your still a jerk." "Hey Korra sweet moves out there right"-" See you Bolin". Mako says stuffing his last bit of Pro-bender gear in locker and turning to leave the changing room." All right see later bro". Bolin said waving him go bye. Mako leaves the changing room, head upstairs but is stop by Korra." Hey Mako I know who you are"." Oh really". Mako looking at her dead in the eye." I check your locker while you were fighting out there". Korra says with a smirk. Nice job Mako, nice job." All right I'm game what do you want?" "I want the truth, why did you kill those people?'' Mako stop think for a minute." Meet me here tomorrow at noon, well talk"." Why not talk now"." I don't want anyone to over here.'' "fine see you tomorrow''. Korra walks over to the nearest window and push it open and jumps out of it. Mako runs over to see her but see was long gone.


End file.
